Wind & Metal
by Jadaleet
Summary: A story about young girls who want to figure out the mysteries of human transmutation. As they adventure with Edward and Alphonse Elric, the two pairs of boys and girls fall for each other. They learn about the Philosopher's Stone and fight the Homunculus created from their father's human transmutation. Lots of romance to come! Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Ultimate Taboo

**The Ultimate Taboo**

Lazuli, a young girl who lived in Amestris along with her parents and little sister, Lapis was an aspiring alchemists. Her father was the famous state alchemist Jack Crowley, code named the Silver Bullet Alchemist. He was also exceptional at swordsmanship and believed in the samurai code. Lazuli and Lapis spent hours a day sparring with their father to better improve their skills. As the older sister, it was up to Lazuli to look after her sister if misfortune were to befall their family. And indeed it did. Their mother, Corniche fell ill with a fatal disease. There was no known cure for the disease and many died from it within 10 days. Jack left the country of Amestris and crossed the desert to the county of Xing in search of a doctor that could help. Lazuli and Lapis stayed with their mother, comforting her whenever she needed it. They would tell her that she wouldn't die and that their father would be home at any time. However, Jack did not make it in time and she died peacefully in her sleep.

The family grieved for several months. Jack suffered the most as he had lost his state certification and had developed a drinking problem. His family had no money and barely got by on scraps. But, no matter the struggle, his daughters continued to practice their alchemy and combat. Almost a year later, he decided that he had hurt long enough. He would commit the ultimate taboo, human transmutation. He needed his wife back by his side or he feared he would go mad. With any luck and the help of alchemy, his loved one would come back to life.

He gathered all the necessary materials. "Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorus, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Potassium nitrate, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5 grams. Iron, 5 grams. Silicon, 3 grams…" He listed 15 other elements. All of which were required to make an average human adult body. Jack dug up his wife's grave and retrieved a handful of her hair as well as her eyes and a few fingers. After sending his daughters to bed late one night, he found an old shack in the outskirts of the village. He drew a transmutation array in the center of the room and dumped every substance in the middle of it. Next, he deposited the items of Corniche dead body onto the circle to provide her genetic data.

Jack placed his hands on the outer edge of the circle and started the transmutation. There were a few flashes of golden light and a strong gust of wind. He prayed that the transmutation would be a success, even though there had been no record of anyone succeeding in the past. He had studied countless methods and theories. He understood Alchemy's basic principle: To obtain, first something of equal worth must be lost. He thought he had suffered enough pain, and now it was time for him to receive something of equal value, his wife. But alas, the bright yellow light suddenly turned black.

In an instant, he was in a white space with only a large metal door behind him. His eyes landed on a shadowed figure sitting in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I am All and One. Start and Finish. Beginning and End. World and Galaxy. Love and Loss. Pain and Compassion… Most importantly, I am, you. " The voice called out to Jack. The door behind him opened and he was being pulled through the Gate of Truth. He was granted great alchemical and universal knowledge. He could see everything. Everything from the past to the present and from good to bad. Everything he would ever need or want to know was in the Truth. As he went through, he felt as though his head was going to explode and all of the information would come pouring out. He begged the voice to released him but no one answered.

The gate opened and Jack stood before the figure once more. "The Truth… I Almost saw it… How to compete human transmutation… Please let me see it again!" Jack begged the spirit, but it had no effect."

"I can not allow that. The portion of the Truth that you saw was equal to the price you have paid."

"Price?" All of a sudden, Jack felt lighter than ever before. He couldn't see out of his left eye or move his lips on that side of his body. 'What was happening?' He gazed down and to the left only to see that nothing was there. Half of his body was missing, lost to the Gate.

The form grinned wickedly. "What's wrong? It's equivalent-exchange, alchemist."

The man gasped as he snapped back into reality. He screamed horridly as pools of blood emptied from the left side of his body. He fell face forward onto the ground, partially onto the circle. His guts and organs on the right side collapsed along with the red fluid, as they could not hold up without proper support. The room quickly became hazy, but Jack managed to look up from his distorted position and glimpse at the dark shape in front of him. "C-Corniche, you're ali-" The pleased expression disappeared from the male's face as he looked closer and saw that the thing in the midst of the smoke, was not his wife. Whatever it was, the nasty creature was not even human. He shed a subtle tear, closing his eyes and taking his last breath. "Lazuli...Lapis…I'm sorry…"


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion?

**Reunion?**

 _'What did Jack see in the Gate of Truth? How do we complete a human transmutation? What consequences will we face due to our father's failure?'_ These were the questions in the minds of the young girls as they set out on their journey. Three years since the death of their father, Lazuli and Lapis immersed themselves in the science of alchemy. They traveled from village to village, city to city, country to country, After their trip to the land of Xing, Lapis picked up on medical alchemy. Their mother was a master of the art, so it came natural to her. Lazuli was more interested in archaeology, of which her mother was also known for. In the town of Fior, 18 year old Lapis became friends with 16 year old Gabriel Fay who taught her the craft of archery. 19 year old Lazuli adopted and retained the techniques of swordsmanship that she learned from her father.

The girls trained with Izanagi Curtis, sister of Izumi Curtis. Izanagi's main principle: The Gate existed within everybody. In order to tap into one's power reserves, one must take advantage of the miniature Portal within the confines of their body. In the middle of winter, the two were dropped at the base of a mountain to practice this fundamental idea. The mission was to figure out how to tap into the Gate whenever necessary. They were left only two coats and a knife. It was a severely cold and tiring month they spent climbing the mountain. They stayed active and did their best to avoid dry eyes, skin, and static shock. They learned to prepare for upcoming windstorms and avalanches and also how to hunt for fish and buffalo. Buffalo pelts made nice scarfs and underclothes. During this endeavor, a bitter storm rolled in when they least expected it. Lapis fell to the ground, her body paralyzed due to the harsh freezing weather. Lazuli needed to emit as much heat as possible to mobilize her sister again. However, the storm was too icy to do so. She thought back to her teacher's lessons as quick as she could. She focused intently on locating The Gate within her body. She pressed her hands on her chest and began the release of energy, but failed. She failed several attempts following. Even still, Lapis didn't have long to live in that condition and her big sister was the only one who could save her. Lazuli took her sister's hand and pressed it on her chest, along with her own hands and a small heat emerged. She concentrated harder and soon enough, a burst of warm air rushed from her build. In an instant, Lapis could move again. Sixteen days into training, Lazuli unlocked her full potential and Lapis was quick to follow on the twenty-fourth day.

After the month was over, the young girls found their way to the base of the mountain, where they initially started and waited for Izanagi to pick them up. Under their teacher's watch, they refined their skills further and eventually decided it was time for them to travel to Central. Unlike her sister, Izanagi believed that state alchemists really were "For the People" as the motto stated. That being said, she recommended them for the state alchemist exam.

* * *

The couple enjoyed a leisurely train ride to Central City, capital of Amestris. Once there, the two sought lodging for the night. On their way to an inn nearby, Lapis noticed that her necklace had gone missing. Their mother had made the necklaces that they wore years ago. They consisted of two halves of the same deep blue semi-precious stone known as _Lapis Lazuli._ Naturally, the girls were named after the gem. The half on Lazuli's necklace matched perfectly with the half on Lapis' necklace. It was a sign that they could never be separated and were two halves of the same entity. They would forever be sisters. Hence, the pair set out in search of Lapis' necklace that she wore at all times and with utmost care and protection. As they walked passed an alleyway, Lapis spotted a person out of the corner of her eye. _'That looked like… But it couldn't be…'_ She continued to walk alongside her sister until they passed another alleyway. She saw it again and this time took flight down the alley, chasing after the silhouette. "Come back here!" The girl yelled, dashing down several turns and curves in speedy pursuit. Eventually, the person stopped running, but hid in the shadow of a building. The physique of the unknown character was undoubtedly feminine. Lapis swiftly caught sight of her necklace laying on the ground by the feet of the woman. The woman picked it up and walked out of the shadow slowly.

"You were so young when I gave you this necklace..." The long haired woman muttered.

The white haired young lady stood in disbelief and shock as she took in the anatomy of the body before her. "No, it– It can't be…" Her legs twitched and hands sweated. Her head shifted from a calm blankness to a frenzied space riddled with memories of the past. She didn't know what came over her. _Fear? Or just pure shock?_

She gaped at the familiar outline in her presence. Taking a few uncertain steps back, Lapis looked into the female's eyes with soft, deep ones that led into the red rivers of blood that were her irises. "Mother… You're alive."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Elric Brothers

**Meeting the Elric Brothers**

"Mother….I–" The rush of tears prevented Lapis from finishing her phrase. Her mother was supposed to be dead. She died in her sleep years ago due to a life threatening disease. _How could this be_? She preceded with caution, taking short, hesitant strides toward the matron.

The woman leaned down to meet Lapis' height with open arms. "Come here, daughter…" In an almost hypnotizing voice, the female beckoned her child closer. Lapis came mere inches from the lady before her sister intervened and attacked the woman.

Lazuli pulled her sister back and stood in front of her in a protective manner. "I don't know who or what you are… But–" She paused, taking a glance at the figure who had stood up upright again. "You are not our mother. She would have never left us alone years after our father died. And even more, she would not have let Father attempt the resurrection… You– She was not the kind of person to watch people suffer." After the explanation, Lazuli's ears began to ring as she felt a heavy weight, like gravity had suddenly increased its downward force and made her heavier. Her forehead became clammy at the moment she felt the evil aura rising from the impostor. _'This was definitely not Mother.'_ Lazuli reached for her sword and struggled to get to her feet, wobbly balancing herself. Even when she extended her sword towards the female and her stance held fierce, the grin on the swindler's face remained.

"You have it all wrong… You are both my daughters. You could never bring yourself to hurt your mother dearest." The dame crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and looked plainly into Lazuli's bright red irises. "And you could never bring yourself to hurt someone who looked exactly like your mother either." _What?_

""L-looked….Like...? So you really aren't her then." The white-haired girl stood sturdy with strong resolve. "I am going to take you down for impersonating my precious loved one." Lazuli charged at the arrogant maiden with the intention of running her through, splitting her body into two fine pieces. However, her strike did not onnect. Her vision went hazy instantaneously and Lapis ran to her side. Little did Lazuli know, she had been chopped in the back of the neck and tumbled to the ground in hazy agony. In her moments of stunned weakness, the villain had fled and Lapis was scouring the area frantically for someone to help.

She ran into a golden-blond haired boy with a similar looking, but slightly taller guy with shorter hair standing beside him. The pocket watch at the shorter one's side indicated that he was a state alchemist. And not just any state alchemist. Edward Elric. Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Please help me. My sister needs to go to a hospital."

"Your sister? Lead the way." The obliging state alchemist and his younger brother followed Lapis through a maze of passages to a narrow opening where her sister laid unconscious. "What happened to her?" Edward asked as he rushed to her side to check for a pulse.

"We were assaulted. She was hit in the back of the neck and passed out."

"Don't worry, we'll get her some medical help." Alphonse promised, easily picking her up in his arms and carrying her out into the opening. Lapis accompanied them closely, but silently. They checked into the city hospital and Lazuli was bolted to a private room. Of course, a request by a state alchemist made the hospital staff eager to clear a room. Within a few hours, Lazuli awoke drowsily. Just as she opened her eyes, her sister's smile filled with joy and relief. Lapis embraced her older sister in a hug.

"I was so worried. You've never gotten knocked out before, Onēsan."

"I'm fine." Lazuli avowed dully, taking a quick look around the hospital room. "Who brought me here? Was it you?" She asked, clearly skeptical about her sis being able to hold up her weight.

"No, it wasn't me. It was…" As if on cue, Edward and Alphonse walked through the door bearing gifts.

"Oh, you're awake. Welcome back." The pale colored boy extended a bouquet of flowers over the blankets to the young girl. "Don't be shy. They're a get well present." He smiled warmly, almost alluringly. Beautiful white petunias with a pink bow wrapped around the stems.

Lazuli accepted the blossoms and inhaled sharply. "Thank you for the flowers… And for bringing me to the hospital."

Edward waved off her thanks with a light chuckle. "It was no problem. A pretty young woman like yourself should be treated with the utmost care." He sat beside her on the hospital bed and cupped her left cheek with his flesh hand, inducing a light-toned blush across the girl's cheeks.

"These are for you, Lapis." Alphonse presented two heart- shaped boxes with a chime of the voice. His innocent smile was outight adorable.

Lapis scanned the first red box, held together by a pink ribbon. A diagonal strip of white print rounded the top and underside of the box. The second was white with red roses printed on the cover. "Thank you, Alphonse… But, I don't particularly enjoy sweet foods." The girl frowned. She would have loved to eat the chocolates given to her by Fullmetal's charming relative.

"Somehow, I suspected you wouldn't have a sweet tooth. So just to be safe, I got you both white and dark chocolate. Is that acceptable, my dear?" A smooth hand tilted her chin upward and a soft gaze met her eyes. She gave a subtle nod and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"You both are from the northern provinces of Amestris, right? I'm guessing the Crowley Clan." The long haired blonde asked while flirtatiously playing with Lazuli's snowy-colored strands. "Your white hair and red eye color give it away."

"That's correct. However, my sister and I inherited our mother's last name, Royce." Having her hair stroked was a nice feeling that she'd never felt before. She traveled too often and hanged onto too much responsibility to maintain a boyfriend. "You.. Your family is of Xerxesian ancestry. Your gold eyes make it obvious."

"That's right. Al and I grew up in the Southeast. In a small town called Resembool." Ed smiled cordially, impressed with the pretty lady's knowledge of genealogy. "You guys strike me as travelers. What do you do?"

"We are archaeologists. We travel from ruin to ruin. Gravesite to Gravesite. We decipher the ancient languages written on stone tablets and tombs." Lazuli glanced downward at Ed's right metal arm. _Automail._

"Does this belong to you?" Alphonse held up a pendant with a recognizable blue stone dangling from it.

"Yes, it does!" Lapis thought that the monster with the stolen face had ran off with it, but it seemed that it left the necklace behind. In thanks, she kissed Alphonse's cheek. Blood rushed to the spot where she had kissed.

"Allow me." Al placed the necklace around her neck and clasped the hook at the back. "There." The kind act earned the pleasant boy a grateful smile.

Ed fluffed Lazuli's bed pillow and helped her elevate her legs. "What are you both doing so far from home?"

"I'm here to take and pass the state alchemist exam." She replied bluntly. Lazuli was extremely confident in her fighting abilities and even more so in her skills as an alchemist. She was positive that she would get the certification. She had to. There was crucial research to be done that could only be done with the military's classified information.

"Oh, wow." The girl's fearlessness was a turn on for Ed. Combined with the older sister's lovely exterior, her bold assurance made her irresistible. Edward was now nineteen years old and his brother Alphonse was younger by a year. Not surprisingly, the state alchemist was popular among women, but he had never slept with anyone. He believed that none of them were intelligent enough to be his mate. He got a feeling that his longing thirst would soon be quenched by this girl. As for Al, he had even more experience than his older brother. Apparently, women loved his fetching nature."Why do you want to be a military dog, anyway?"

"I need information. Credible and official information to help us accomplish our goal. You can relate, can't you? You must be researching ways to undo the damage of what was done a year ago." The brothers knew exactly what she was talking about. _Human transmutation._ Like Jack, the Elric brothers had carried out the taboo. "You lost your right arm and left leg to the Portal." She turned her head and gestured to Alphonse. "He lost his entire body, but recovered it somehow."

"How–how did you know all that?"

"Your spirits are bonded–As if they've passed through the Portal at the same time. And your automail…" She held Edward's metal hand in her flesh hand and sensed traces of lingering energy. "It has been transmuted recently and used for direct combat. Surely, it was done without the use of a circle." Alphonse stared at her curiously, awaiting her response to how she knew about Al's body. "Your entire being is ingrained with deconstructed and compressed power. Yet, your soul feels… Completely intact."

Lazuli was right on the mark. She had pieced everything together quickly with only a few observations. The love-stricken alchemist was utterly amazed. He Couldn't ask for a more astute companion than the gentlewoman laying beside him. "You know a ton about the Gate. Who was your teacher?"

"Izanagi Curtis." Lapis answered for her sibling. "Sister of Izumi Curtis. She lives in the North and works as a nanny, but doesn't take on many students." The pair of brothers gawked at each other at the mention of their teacher's name.

"Did she happen to leave you in the wilderness for training?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes, for a month." _Sounds familiar._

Lapis' inquisitive nature got the best of her and she examined Ed's flesh arm thoroughly. "It's here…" This often happened between the two sisters. They were well informed about the principle of the Inner Gate and so, they found themselves trying to locate the Gate in random people just for fun. "... Your Gate is located right here." She pointed to the middle of his left arm, a little ways off from the left funny bone.

Edward seemed baffled. "My… What?"

The educated girl's exhausted sister stretched out and tucked herself underneath the hospital bed covers, getting as comfortable as possible."Your Gate." Lapis repeated. Edward didn't seem to be any less confused. "I'll explain later."

Ed nodded cluelessly. "Rest well." He ran his hand through Lazuli's white locks. _So soft._ He looked to the smaller relative. "I'll leave our home number. Call us when you're ready to go and we'll pick you up. You can sleep with us in the military barracks." Lapis gave an agreeable nod and returned her attention to her sister, who had already drifted off into a nap.

 **Please leave a review of what you think of this chapter~**

 **I'd really like to hear your opinions!**


End file.
